


【德哈】“我的恋人”

by TesserLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: “对啊，我是他的恋人啊。”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	【德哈】“我的恋人”

**Author's Note:**

> 德拉科视角  
> 非常病的德

我的恋人有着一头黑色的短发，绿色的眼睛，额角有一个小小的伤疤。我倒是觉得那个闪电形状挺可爱的，但他本人好像不太喜欢，总是用自己的刘海遮住，我想亲亲那个疤也从未得逞。  
我不像追捧他的人那样肤浅，或是因为他的样貌，或是因为他老好人的性格——都不是，都不是，虽然这些部分我也喜欢，但那太浅层了。我喜欢他的全部，从他的头发尖到他的指尖，他的每一寸皮肤，他的每一个毛孔，他的每一寸内脏，他的灵魂，他的话，他呼出的空气——我很嫉妒被他吸入的空气，因为它们可以进入他…对，我和他还没走到那一步，但我知道就快了，就快了。嗯…总之我真的很喜欢他，由内到外的，我知道他一定也会对我有同等爱情的，毕竟我对我的恋人很了解。  
我好喜欢看着他啊，真是该死…他太迷人了，我忍不住记录下每个他的瞬间。  
在球场上的他，跳起来抬手的动作，美丽的肌肉线条，美好的肉体…  
“咔嚓。”  
训练完了？他要去休息室了，我也跟着去了。但我没有通行证啊，我想起来，于是我绕到了后面，从窗口看他，看他脱下上衣，汗涔涔的身体闪着光，我注意到了他的乳头，小小的，粉粉的，因为刚刚布料摩擦正挺立着。  
“咔嚓。”  
……  
他还没有注意到我走在他身后，迎着夕阳，把他的衬衣照得透明起来，我看到了他纤细的腰肢轮廓…我又抬起了手按下了按键。  
“咔嚓。”  
他这是要去哪…他跟他的红头发的朋友聊得好开心啊，怎么还不注意到我？他笑了，上扬的嘴角和白白的牙齿…我好想现在就吻上去——我当然已经吻过他了，他可是我的恋人。他之前在教室睡着的时候实在太过可爱，我尽量不打扰他睡眠地吻了下去，“好美味…”我回忆起了他甜甜的嘴唇的味道，比我吃过的甜点都要甜，我好想…好想一直含着吮吸着他的唇瓣…我的恋人，你能不能不要再只顾着和你的朋友说话了！我明明在你回头就能见到的地方…给我一些视线吧。我对着他的半侧着脸露出的完美下颚线拉进焦距。  
“咔嚓。”  
他们走进了一家店里，我该不该跟上去？我当然得跟上去，我戴上了我的兜帽，坐在了我亲爱的的背后那桌，可是这个角度看不到他啊，我又换到了他对面的那桌。很快又来了两个人加入他们——两个女人，一个红发，一个棕发，那个红头发的女人…收敛一下你那露骨的视线吧，他是我的，跟你不会有关系啊。  
“您好？先生，请问要点些什么？”服务生总是如此不合时宜，挡在了我和他之间，对我露出谄媚的笑。  
滚开，我的心只属于那个黑发的男人。我在心里这么说，但作为一个教养良好的人，我微笑了，然后我听到自己发出的声音：  
“和那桌那位黑发的男性点一样的，谢谢。”服务生怪异地看了我一眼，但这与我何干，我和我的恋人用一样的餐能有什么问题呢？  
原来他点的是草莓蛋糕，他怎么知道我也喜欢草莓蛋糕…我好开心。我望向他，他正将一勺蛋糕送进嘴里。啊…他伸舌头了…像只小猫一样，漂亮又乖巧，还很性感……他怎么能在公共场合做舔手指这种事情？  
“咔嚓。”  
他是不是看了我一眼？我是不是被他发现了？如果是…为什么他转过头继续跟那个红头发的女人说话了？快来我身边啊，视线不要离开我啊…别对她笑！但你笑起来真的美丽得如同一幅画…  
“咔嚓。”  
“咔嚓。”  
“咔嚓。”  
……

今天也是带着快乐却又沮丧地回到家里，从店里出来之后他们又去喝了酒，再后来他们俩俩结伴走了…哈利还是跟红头发的一起，但不是男的那个。我显得很多余，我害怕了起来，我的机器里响起了自动卷胶片的声音，我该回家了…明明多余的不该是我，都怪那些人，那些红头发的…是不是我去染成红色头发，我也会被他一直注视着呢？我一边考虑着要不要真的去染发，一边带着我的胶卷走进暗房。  
“好漂亮…你好漂亮啊哈利…”我一边冲洗照片一边说，即使是反色的底片也不能把你的美丽抹去半分，太美了，太美了，太美了…  
我拿着好多好多照片走进了我的房间，把他们安置到墙上。我们什么时候可以住一起呀…？我好想给你看我的这个房间，我把我对你的爱情具现化做成了这样，整个房间都是你，是你，是你。你的照片，你的气味…我仅仅凭借和你靠得近些的那几次闻到的味道去找到了你的香水——你快夸夸我吧。我拉开抽屉，里面有一个小罐子，是我之前从你的桌上收集的头发和睫毛——好少啊…另一个抽屉里的另外好多个罐子里都是你抽剩的烟头，少抽点啦…我很担心你的健康，毕竟你还要运动，你可是校队成员。我关上抽屉，看到另一面墙上钉着的你的笔迹，请假条、上课传的纸条、写废的笔记、给别人的回信——嗯…被我截下来了，我不想你联系别人…毕竟你写的东西里还缺了一样啊，那就是给我的情书，你也该写给我了吧？  
我坐在房间中间的软椅上，被你包围，好多你…好多你！唯一一张你看着我镜头的照片，被我放成了像素支持的最大尺寸，现在就在我的面前的墙上，我好喜欢你啊，多看看我吧，求你了…  
我解开了我的皮带，解开裤头的扣子，再拉下了裤链，手上握着上上下下的动作是那么低贱，嘴里喊着的却是你的美丽圣神纯洁而不可侵犯的名字和我满溢的爱情，我好想把我的东西放进你身体，让你也只能看着我，叫喊着我的名字，说你喜欢我，说你爱我，露出你最羞耻的一面——那是我还没有见过的一面啊！  
啊…不小心把我的体液弄到你的照片上了，对不起。

第二天，我还是决定不要有那红色的头发了，我的金色是我独有的你的爱，你那么喜欢金色，我就是为你的喜好而存在的，对吗？  
可是你为什么和那个红头发的女人拉着手走在了我前面呢？  
为什么？  
你们昨晚做了什么？  
我呢？  
我本该冲上前去拽住你的手，质问你为什么要做这种让我伤心的事才对。但作为一个教养良好的人，我微笑了，然后我听到自己发出的声音：  
“是时候了呢。”  
对啊，是时候了。我转身离开了，让你熬一会儿没有我在你身边的时光。

我的恋人终于回家了，好晚了啊…我看看，十一点五十三分，真是不乖。  
他开了灯，我正站在他房间的正中间看着他，露出我最温柔而饱含着爱意的笑容，“你回来啦？哈利。”  
“…你是谁？”他怎么那么惊恐？他怎么会不知道我是谁？  
“你是我的恋人啊…我是德拉科，你怎么能对我说这种话？”我走上前，他后退了一步，我在他再往后退之前拉住了他的手腕，“你的话让我好伤心…”  
“我根本不认识你…！你怎么…你为什么会在我家？我的家里……为什么什么都没有了？你做了什么！”他看起来快哭了，整个人都在抖，我有那么可怕吗，我笑得不够温柔？我抓疼他了吗？但我不能放手啊…  
“你是我的恋人，哈利，从现在开始你要跟我一起住了。你的家具…太简陋了，我就扔了，行李已经在我家了，我们走吧。”我尽量让自己温柔了，但还是太咄咄逼人了吗？因为他哭了啊，“我们要一起生活了啊，你不高兴吗？”  
“可是我…根本不认识你啊…”

不认识我…怎么会不认识我？我从来到这学校的第一天就见到了他爱上了他。他多伟大啊，全校都抢着认识他，我也是其中一个…可哪里轮得到我？我成为了嫉妒的化身，我痛恨他身边的每一个人，于是我离他远远的，远远的，只是让我的爱跟着他…  
——对哦，他根本不认识我，从头到尾是我的一厢情愿罢了，我只是一个站得远远的痴恋着哈利波特的跟踪狂罢了，对哦…  
但是没关系。  
因为他一定认得我的爱，一直温柔包裹在他身边的爱。  
对啊，我是他的恋人啊。

“你不必自责的，哈利。因为从现在开始，你认识我了，不是吗？”  
我吻了上去，我感受到了他的挣扎，但是他的香甜是真的，在我的内心炸开来，我更喜欢他了。  
“这是我们正式接的第一个吻，我的恋人。”我用额头抵着他的额头，再亲吻了一下他额角的伤疤，“我爱你。”

我离他好近啊…不能再近了，没有人会更近了……  
我又听到了自己的声音：  
“你这一辈子都是我的了，哈利。”

我终于在我那间满载着我爱意的房间里完全拥有了他——  
比我想象的美味多了。

Fin.


End file.
